Happy Birthday, Hermione
by Mistrus
Summary: Hermione is left alone at a masqurade ball because Ron is a git and insults her and her date. Harry manages to get her back up and onto the dance floor to try and turn the night around. Who does she meet for the midnight unveiling? Read and see. ONE-SHOT


This is a one shot that I had to complete because let's face it we all have had stories that refused to leave us alone until we put it down. I couldn't get any updateing down until this one shot was made. *rubs hand down face* Ridiculous my imagination it. Making outrageuous demands! How dare it! Well any way...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday, Hermione

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror. Tired, red eyes stared back at her from underneath her curls that had somehow escaped her nice up do. Her mascara was a mess and her nose was slightly red.

"Plain." She glanced at the half empty bottle of Odgan's Firewhiskey that stood mere inches from her hand. She had fooled herself into thinking she was something special. Something worth a second glance. He looked at her now empty glass and moved to refill it. She slowly put the glass down and grabbed the bottle. She brought it to her lips and swallowed without any emotion. She had deluded herself into thinking that any man would look at her and actually _see_ her for who she was. She gave a half laugh half sob and took another drink from the bottle. She slumped down the side of the tub with her bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Stupid! I was naive and stupid." She picked at the seam in her ball gown. It was a pretty thing. Form fitted her torso, corset style then flared out at her hips. It was silk in deep blues and purples. Cost a whole months pay too. She laughed and took another swig of the whiskey.

"No one would ever take a second glance at me. Hell. Even my own date doesn't like me." The memory of a stony faced Severus Snape wearing a long black over coat, coming to pick her up for the dance flitted through her mind. "Such a nice looking man. I hope he gets to dance with the most beautiful woman here." Hermione, in her drunken state, realized that she was talking to herself and laughed loudly. There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione! Forget what Ron said. You know he didn't mean it." Harry's voice filtered through the door, slightly muffled. Hermione gave a hollow laugh.

"And so we come to the root of the problem." She took a long drink from the near empty bottle. "Ronald… Bilius… Weasley."

"What are you doing in there?' Hermione laughed at the question.

"I am with my good friend. One of my only friends, mind you. My good friend Odgan's!" Harry let out a sigh that could be heard through the door.

"Merlin… You're drunk." Hermione giggled and took another drink of the amber liquid.

"Nope… But give me a few minutes." She laughed loudly and drained the rest of the whiskey from her flavored friend.

"Hermione, this isn't you!" Hermione scoffed.

"Do you even know who I am, Harry James Potter?" Harry let out another sigh.

"Of course I do. It's just the firewhiskey talking." Hermione brought the empty bottle to her ear and listened.

"Since when has Odgans ever talked to you?" Harry gave a frustrated growl. Hermione could imagine him pulling on his hair.

"This is useless." Hermione smirked.

"I could have told you that." She could hear the shuffling of feet outside the door.

"Has the whiney one come out yet?" Hermione glared at the door.

"Obviously not, Ronald the Almighty Git!" Ron smacked the door in agitation.

"You are still going on about that?" Hermione wiped at the angry tears that pooled in her eyes.

"About what? About how you insulted my date and I? Calling me ugly and my date a cradle robber." Ron gave a frustrated sigh.

"I never called you ugly." Hermione gave a laugh that turned into a sob. Tears fell down her face.

"No, you said, and I quote. 'Had to get the greasy git of the dungeons to take you to the masquerade ball? What no one else wanted to take you? I don't blame them, all I can say is at least you are wearing a mask.' Yah, you didn't call me ugly at all."

"Hey, all I was doing was pointing out that you have large buck teeth like a beaver and a bird's nest for hair." Hermione looked at the empty whiskey bottle and gave a little sob, tears falling down her cheeks.

"If you hadn't noticed Ronald. I got my teeth done and my hair isn't that bad. Its just curly. Also if you would care to know, I got my teeth done four months ago." Harry spoke up.

"She's got a point there, Ron." Hermione could hear Ron grumbling through the door.

"And why do you care who I ask to be my escort to the ball?" Hermione's tear filled eyes narrowed in anger. "I can take who I bloody well please! Merlin, this is the Yule ball all over again." Ron punched the door in anger.

"Stop your god damned whining! You are ruining this for all of us!" Hermione got to her feet swaying slightly.

"Me? I'm ruining this for everyone? This is all your fault, Ronald Weasley! Go back to your little dance and leave me with the Odgans." Ron gave a harsh laugh.

"You're just a whiney little baby, who didn't get what she wanted. Merlin, you're pathetic." Hermione picked up the empty bottle of whiskey and threw it at the door, where it shattered. The glass spread across the bathroom floor and some rested at Hermione feet.

"I'm pathetic? You're pathetic Ronald Weasley! Go back to your latest bimbo and stay out of my life. I never want to see you again!?" Hermione slammed her fist into the large mirror impulsively. Small cracks appeared and she did it again. The mirror shattered and pieces rained down onto the floor and into the sink.

"Fine! I never want to see you again either! Have a great life without me!" Hermione grabbed the edge of the skin, her mind suddenly and painfully clear. Her right fist was bleeding and she looked at the blank space where the mirror was.

"I plan on it." She heard him storm off and she slid to the glass covered floor with a sob. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. Bits of glass and mirror cut into her legs but she could barely feel them from the pain radiating out of her chest.

"Hermione? You know he doesn't mean it. If it helps, I think Snape's a great guy. And if you like him then I will support you." Hermione lifted her head and looked at the think woodened door.

"I don't _like _him, Harry." There was a small 'oh' from the other side of the door. Hermione crawled to the door, cutting up her hand and knees the whole way there. She was barely aware of the pain but she wanted to be closer to her friend. She leaned against the door. "Because I'm in love with him." She could hear Harry slumped against the other side of the door. They had been in this position many times. There had been so many hurts over the years. So many. Hermione stifled a sob.

"I see." Hermione wiped at the flowing tears.

"No, you don't. I love him but I know he can never love me back. He is still in love with your mother, Harry. He so wrapped up in what _she_ was, that he will never see what _I_ can be." She could hear Harry sigh.

"No one in this world deserves to be happy, more than you, Hermione." He chuckled. "Ron could never be more wrong. You are jaw dropping, stunning, beautiful. When I saw you tonight I was so proud that you had finally come out of your shell. Then Ron saw you and I noticed right away he was jealous that you were on Snape's arm, not his. Jealousy is a cruel thing, Hermione. It makes us do strange and horrible things, that we might never do any time else. As for Severus, all I can say is that he is missing out on something special. Something extraordinary. Even if no one in this would couldn't see you. I would because I love you like a sister and I will always see you for who you are. I love you, Hermione. Even if no one else does." Hermione gave a sad smile.

"So does that mean you would come to my funeral?" Harry chuckled.

"Front row all the way." Hermione heard him whisper a spell and she watched as the door slowly became transparent. She could see Harry smile at her and she smiled back. He pressed his right hand against the transparent door and Hermione slowly brought up her blood covered hand and pressed it against his through the door. She leaned forward till her forehead touched the invisible wood.

"May this beautiful woman, grant me the pleasure of a dance?" Hermione looked into Harry's kind green eyes and nodded.

"But I have to fix myself up." Harry nodded and Hermione opened the door. Together they fixed her hair back into the flawless up do. Harry healed her cuts, while she fixed her make-up. She smoothed down the slightly rumpled silk and waved her wand carelessly. The mirror jumped back into position and the bottle jumped onto the counter unharmed. She looked herself over. Harry handed her a sober-up potion and she drank it gratefully. She looked herself over and realized she was missing something, she frowned trying to remember what it was. Her frown turned to a smile as Harry handed her, her blue silk mask with diamonds studding the edges. She magicked it into place and Harry held out his arm.

"Perfect. You look perfect." Hermione gave him grateful smile.

"Thank you." She watched as Harry placed his black phantom of the opera mask back on. She placed a sticking charm on it carefully and Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now let's go back to the dance and have a great time." They walked for a few moments and stopped at the large double doors of the ballroom. Harry adjusted her mask and kissed her forehead.

"Once again, you look perfect." Harry opened the door and swung her through the doors and joined the other dancers for a waltz. Hermione laughed joyfully as Harry twirled her around in the sea of colorful silks and velvets. He smiled at her happy expression and was glad he had coaxed her out of the bathroom.

They danced for a few more minutes before a rather tall man wearing a black silk shirt that was open at the throat showing slightly pale skin. He was wearing a black hawk mask that his the top half of his face.

"I don't believe I have danced with this beautiful woman yet. May I cut in?" Harry smiled at Hermione and let her switch partners. The tall man pulled her close and they waltzed for a few minutes. The clock struck midnight and the man smirked at her.

"May I have a midnight kiss from the most beautiful lady at the masquerade ball?" Hermione looked thoughtful as the bell struck again.

"I guess, but only if your intentions are strictly honorable." The man smiled showing of gleaming white teeth.

"Of course. I promise my intentions are strictly honorable." The bell sang six seconds to midnight. Hermione smirked as he brought his face towards her's. Their lips met and it was a tentative kiss until Hermione brought her face up and kissed him back. Her emotions tumbled and jumbled in her mind. She couldn't think and could barely breath. She felt her legs give way but the man's strong arms wrapped around her holding her up. When the bell ran two seconds to midnight they broke apart. They waited and at midnight both reached up to pull off their masks. Everyone around them laughed and chatted with their partners when they realized who they were. Hermione pulled off her mask and the man did the same. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Severus?!"

* * *

_Severus had picked Hermione up later during the night. He was surprised to see she had done away with her robes and settled on a wonderful looking ball gown. He escorted her to the Masquerade ball in silence. He was wondering why she had chosen _him _of all people to go with. She was young and beautiful, why would she want her escort to be a tall, dark, greasy man from the dungeons, eighteen years her senior? He had escorted her inside with a scowl on his face when they were intercepted by that twit Weasley._

"_Had to get the greasy git of the dungeons to take you to the masquerade ball? What no one else wanted to take you? I don't blame them, all I can say is at least you are wearing a mask." Severus glowered at the man and then Ronald had decided to turn on him. "Can't get any woman your own age? Got to go robbing cradles now did you?" Severus resisted the urge to hex the git when Hermione took off sobbing. Severus glared at the younger man and went to try and find his date. Believe it or not there were a lot more bathrooms than he had though. It was nearing midnight when he approached the last bathroom. Harry was standing by the door and Ronald was in the process of stomping off. He froze and waited. He could hear sobbing and he guessed who was behind the door. _

"_Hermione? You know he doesn't mean it. If it helps, I think Snape's a great guy. And if you like him then I will support you." Snape's ears perked up at the mention of his name. He disillusioned himself and stepped closer._

"_I don't _like_ him, Harry." Severus frowned and stepped closer. Harry let out a small 'oh' and he could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. "Because I'm in love with him." Snape's heart started pounding in his ears and the rest of the conversation was muffled. She loved _him. _The greasy git from the dungeons. He backed away slowly and headed outside. He needed to clear his head. The cold air bit into his skin and he sat there for a few minutes looking into the stars. After all he had done to her. She _loved _him. Would it be so hard to love her back. He sat a bit longer and reached his decision. He pulled off his cloak and securely fastened his mask. He caught sire of her honey brown curls in the crowd. Her tinkling laughter found it's way to his ears. She was smiling and he pushed his way through the crowd and took her for a dance._

* * *

Hermione was completely shocked but a smirk rested on the lips of the devil in disguise.

"The one and only." She frowned, her confusion apparent on her face.

"Why?" Her question was simple but Severus gave her a full smile. She felt like she had the first time Harry had flown a broom with her on it. He had dived straight to the ground, the feeling of her stomach bottoming out.

"Because I owed it to be here with the most beautiful woman at the ball for the unveiling." He pulled her close, her eyes still wide with shock. She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a brief kiss.

"No. Don't. You will over analyze everything, and what I am about to say is simple." She looked at him carefully.

"What is it?" Severus smirked.

"The know-it-all doesn't know everything." She frowned at him and he chuckled. I love you, Hermione Granger. You are _my_ beautiful angel." Then he kissed her so soundly they got whistles and cat calls from the crowd around them. He broke it off and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday, Hermione."

* * *

Well review if you want. I would love you forever if you did!


End file.
